1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a computer system and a control method thereof in which data of a main system are displayed on a display part of an auxiliary system, enabling a speedy data processing even while a user is in motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable computer, in contrast to a desktop computer, allows mobility and simplicity. The portable computer refers to portable computers such as a laptop computer, a notebook computer, a palmtop computer, and the like.
Under these portable computers, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) is used to effectively manage personal information. That is, the PDA has a function called PIMS (Personal Information Management System) to help conduct personal business, including at least a name and address database, a to-do list, and a note taker.
Further, the PDA can serve as a multimedia, being used for a computer game, a photo album, listening music and reproduction of moving picture files, and can communicate data with the desktop PC.
However, the PDA has a problem with capacity of RAM (Random Access Memory), when multimedia files are used. Further, a predetermined cable should be used with the PDA to communicate data with the desktop PC, thereby making it impossible for a user to operate the desktop PC when mobility is needed.
A notebook computer can serve also as the PDA, but it is very inconvenient to use the notebook computer as the PDA when the user is operating while in motion. For instance, the user must open a display panel of the notebook computer and boot up the notebook computer, even when the notebook computer is used only to read an e-mail and to use a multimedia file and to conduct a simple business such as PIMS, thereby causing waste of time and waste of electric power.